Messenger of Truth Supplemental: Six's Journal
by Farazzak
Summary: A personal journal of Courier Six. From his first day, onward in the Mojave Wasteland. THIS STORY IS MEANT TO GO IN PARALLEL TO COURIER SIX: MESSENGER OF TRUTH.


**Supplemental information to go in paralell with Courier Six: Messenger of Truth**

s/11874322/1/Courier-six-Messenger-of-Truth

* * *

 **Journal of Courier Six.**

By, Courier Six

* * *

 **Forward** (I guess)

This is Courier Six. Here to document my journey to New Vegas, along with any personal thoughts, or stuff I need to remember. After that bullet scrambled my memories, I'm not taking any chances so I'm writing everything down so I don't forget.

 **Thursday, October 20th, 2281**

Where to begin? Shot in the head by some goon in a checkered suit, left for dead in a shallow grave, or maybe the wonderful people of Goodsprings who saved my life? Good as any.

So, I guess I'll begin yesterday, the day I woke up from that gunshot to the head in Goodsprings. A very friendly town with such kind hearted people. Barely a week after the incident and they have given me what feels like a new life. The town Doctor Mitchell did a great job putting me back together. Although there's alot of memories that are still missing even he can't fix. Maybe it'll come back to me soon. Sunny Smiles and her dog Cheyenne the unofficial sheriff and deputy, Delilah; Doc Mitchel's Nurse, Trudy the 'town mom', Easy Pete the retired prospector, and even Chet the owner of the general store treated me nothing less than family. It looks like the perfect place for someone to call home... Maybe one day I'll come back to Goodsprings. If they let me...

The day I woke up, some guys calling themselves the powder gangers were after a guy named Ringo. from his story, he was just a survivor trying to hide, and they were going to come back and burn the town to the ground. I wasn't going to let that happen. What else could I do after that town helped me? Apparently that was the nudge they needed to get into action. I still can't believe we won against them without loosing anybody. Thank God!

I made good friends with Delilah who was mostly raised by her tribal uncle. She's a nurse with tribal skills and remedies, and a damn good one too. An odd combination. She helped the Doc with my head injury and I can't thank her enough. There was something about her that just brings a smile on my face. When it was time to leave town I asked her to join me. Honestly though, I don't know why. Maybe because I wanted to help her out with her dream of becoming a full fledged doctor. And who else knows more about medicine than the followers of the apocalypse? But mostly I think I just enjoyed her company.

Another girl who jumped in for the trip was Vanessa. She's really a hard shell to crack. She keeps to herself alot, but brightens up alot more when she's got some whisky to lean on. Not sure of thats a blessing or a curse. Hell of a shot in a gunfight though.

Next on the road was Sloan. The trip was going to take us south, and around the mountains till we hit Vegas but I wanted to check out the next town up first even though they said it was too dangerous. Boy were they right. Apparently Sloan was a mining town for Quarry Junction, and when the powder gangers stole all their dynamite, Deathclaws had moved in. I've never seen anything that menacing before. Or at least from what I can remember.

After lunch at Sloan we headed south, there we met Lunette, a vault dweller of all people, looking for some device to help her vault. She needed another pipboy to help find it. So now she's tagging along too. Tomorrow we may end up syncing them together somehow. Hopefully it doesn't scramble mine up though. and maybe she can tell me how to take this thing off. It's locked with a very odd seal I can't figure out.

After that we met Niner on the road just before Primm. Apparently he just wants to get to Vegas to make it big. I wish him luck, although I don't know if he needs it. Back in sloan we saw him trip up three deathclaws. I doubt anyone else could pull off a stunt like that. On the other hand, he seems to favor Chems as he started taking puffs of steady on our trip to Primm. Along with what looked like jet this evening.

We're camped just outside Primm as I write. It seems the NCR moved in nearby and are blocking it off. Apparently some convicts from the NCRCF got in and are holding people hostage. I volunteered to go on a rescue mission and to my surprise, the rest of the group did as well. I did tell them they don't have to but they seemed eager to help. I only knew this whole group for a brief time and already I feel as though I can trust them. Hopefully I'm not wrong. we'll see what the next day brings.

 **Friday, October 21st, 2281**

Found paperwork on my employment. My name is Henry Radsmith!

We've cleared out the convicts from Primm today. The NCR gave us the aid of a whole 'one' trooper, Sergeant Florence. She was more than competent at her job but also more than annoyed with us. She did not like taking orders from anyone outside the military.

We separated into two groups to cover ground faster, but most of the convicts seemed to stay inside the hotel. Lucky for us. On the way, it seems Delilah met a friend she helped out. A husky puppy she called Lady. None of the townsfolk seemed to recognize the dog so they let her keep it. Good thing for Delilah, I don't think that dog has left her side yet. Meanwhile, Lunette found a robot she called an 'Eyebot'. Apparently she got it working after the situation calmed down a bit, though she seemed rather quiet about it. I was surprised when she said she was thinking about junking it for caps after all the excitement she had over it earlier. I wonder what happened. Hopefully that robot doesn't give us too much trouble until then, or I'll have to put a bullet through it myself.

Delilah, Vanessa, and Lunette stayed in the casino to help out the townsfolk while I, Niner and the sergeant had to rescue the deputy and clear out the hotel. Apparently while we were gone, some NCR deserters came and terrorized the girls. Luckily Niner's quick thinking scared them away. So far I haven't figured Niner out yet. I can't tell if he's brilliant but lazy, or just has astounding dumb luck. Either way, he's been good company. Even with the chems he's been taking when he thinks were not looking.

It's gotten to the point where I think someone really needs to start doing something about those Powder gangers. And by someone, I'm pretty sure that's going to have to be me. They've been terrorizing this whole area for too long and I have to do something. I decided to tell everyone that I planned on sneaking in and find some way to get intel on them, or convince them to stop if that doesn't pan out. The girls didn't take it very well. Delilah in particular seemed Very upset about my idea when I said I couldn't take them along. Well, I'm afraid that's just too bad because this is too big a thing to let it fester. Hopefully, I'll survive so I can apologize to her.

Niner decided he wants to go too. He wouldn't stick out like the girls would (since the NCRCF were only men), so I said yes. I really shouldn't have but it will be good to have the company.

On a separate note, Deputy Beagle knows of some guy named Meyers that might fit the bill for sheriff, since the last one was killed by the convicts that raided the town. He'll be hanging around at the NCRCF, Ironic isn't it...

 **Saturday, October 22nd, 2281**

We did it... Were alive and the NCR has taken over the facility. Sadly, the Powder Ganger leader Eddie decided not to surrender. If I didn't kill him, he would have killed us. Doesn't make it any easier though...

 **Sunday, October 23rd, 2281**

Looking at today's date... It's been 204 years to the day since the world ended in nuclear fire. How long a ways we've come, and how much longer do we have to go?

Stayed in Primm for another day. 'Doctor's orders' Delilah said. She wouldn't let me get out of bed, I had to sneak out to get some exercise. Although, an extra day was good, giving us time to get some rest and gather up supplies for the road. Although that was just about the last of our funds. The rest I lost to the powder gangers. Gotta be sure to pay everybody back.

I don't care about how long it takes to get to New Vegas anymore... Just want everyone to make it there in one piece.


End file.
